Šantićeve pjesme 1899.
MILETI JAKŠIĆU (Kad sam pročitao prvu knjigu njegovih pjesama) Mi nemamo cvijeća... Mraz je pao sada... Tek ostatke vidim preminulih dana... Slatki plod ne rudi, samo trulež pada Sa našijeh grana... A gle, u tvom vrtu pramaljeće struji, Cvjetovi se ljube - tvoja čeda draga, U miloj im duši pjevaju slavuji, A u pjesmi svjetlost i sva nježnost blaga. Ne boj se od mraza! Njih zvjezdice griju I anđelak ljubi mile ti prvjence; Oni će cvjetati - da na čelo sviju Roditelju svome mirisne vijence. MOJA STAZA Gle, ja opet stojim na toj stazi dragoj Sa koje sam nekad, razdragan i čio, Pozdravljao nebo u večeri blagoj, Što je na me sjala kô njen prizrak mio. I ja snova čujem one slatke zvuke Što ih žarka sreća u samoći budi; Ah, ja opet vidim one bijele ruke Kako mene grle na prebujne grudi! Ja osjećam plamen kako slatko gori Kada njeni poljub moje usne krene... Ona moje ime šapuće i zbori, A ja žudno gledam u očice njene... Oj, varljivi snovi!... Moja stazo pusta, Ja po tebi više neću cvijeće brati, Nit' ću ikad više ljubit usta slatka, Nit' ću svoje blago svojim blagom zvati. *** Moja je budućnost sumorna i Na istoku mome neće zora sinut, - Kao mutni oblak preko pustog groblja Svi će moji danci iznad mene minut... U proljeće mlado, kad se ljiljan rađa, U mome će vrtu uveoci bivat, Sa širokih polja i azura plavog Niti će me sreća nit' radost dozivat. Moja je budućnost sirotica Ona meni neće pogladiti čelo, - Njene usne drhću od sumorne zime, U kosici njenoj strepi cvijeće svelo. Al' ja stiskam oči od prizraka njenog, Pa se tebi vraćam, oj prošlosti draga, U naručja tvoja ja se željno sklanjam, Pa nit' sreće tražim, niti više blaga. Na samotnom grobu, gdje mi mirno snivaš, Ja se grijem žarom i tu berem cvijeće; Tu, i mutna jesen kad s maglama brodi, Ružičasto ljeto nada mnom se kreće. I u burnom času veselja i šale, Kad se s družbom nađem i pehara laćam, Kao smoren putnik u zavičaj mili, Tebi, tvome grobu, ja se žudno vraćam. Pa nit' boga kunem, nit' budućnost molim Da mi dade sreće, pokoja i blaga; Ta sve što mi nebo i sudbina krati Ti mi nježno pružaš, oj prošlosti draga... VIOLINI I ti mi ćutiš samotna, Prsle ti žice tanane; Gle, moje oči sanane Kroz suze sad te gledaju. O, znaš li, druže klonuli, Kad zlatni danci svanuše: Kad njene usne planuše U prvom, milom poljupcu? O, znaš li: kroz noć tihanu, Kad vjetrić njiha klasiće, Kad sam joj tvoje glasiće Do bijelih dvora spremao? S jecanjem žica divotnih Klicah joj ime sladosno, A moje srce radosno Zvjezdama kolo vodilo... No sve je prošlo... Pogledaj! Svud struji život slađani: S potokom cvijet mlađani O slatkoj sreći govori; Proljeće - čedo ubavo Široka polja celiva, A tebe suzam' preliva Kô pusto groblje, drugar tvoj... *** O, zašto se javljaš meni Kad mi duša sanak sniva? Što u tvojoj miloj zjeni Žalosna se tuga skriva? Što me kroz noć staneš zvati, Šta ti sjetni glasak ište Ja ti nemam ništa dati, - Ja sam mrtvo pepelište. Sve što imah ja ti dado': Misli, dušu, ljubav, snove, I srce ti pruži mlado, Da te svojim nebom zove. Sve ti dadoh, tek u oku Zaostale suze krijem, Pa i njih ti eto dajem, Nad mrtvom ih srećom lijem... POŠLJE MNOGO LJETA Pošlje mnogo ljeta, pun borbe i muke, On će žudno doći da se tebi javi: Umoreni putnik pružiće ti ruke I gledaće tebe s bolom što ga davi. No ti nećeš poznat ono lice jadno, Niti mutno čelo, niti oči one, Odmahnućeš rukom, bez milosti, hladno, I gordo se sklonit u svoje salone. Al' znaj, on ti neće mračnu kletvu slati, Niti mržnju tajit pogledu ti strogom; Pred vratima tvojim on će dušu dati I sklopiti oči i reći ti: "Zbogom!" PRIČA Gdje se vito borje sa jasikom ljubi I gdje vjetar struji sa visokih grana, Gdje se bistri potok iz prisjenka gubi Na svjetlilo zlatno proljetnijeh dana; Tamo gdjeno ljiljan kraj spomenka sniva, Gdje se plahi jelen i košuta skriva - Živilo je momče iz neznanih strana. Strasno kao oganj, što veselo grije, I njegove oči gorile su tako; Nikad ljepše lice pogladilo nije Povjetarca gorskog uzdisanje lako. On bijaše vedar kô jezero ti'o, Gdje se nikad nije mutni oblak svio, Niti u dno grudi zavirio pakô. Nebo, dan i sunce ljubavlju je zvao, I potoke bistre i pjesmu iz luga, A srebrni mjesec kad bi blistat stao, Frula mu je bila i milost i druga; Za suze i kletvu nije srca davô, Nit' je slatki otrov sa bolom poznavô I nemirne snove što ih rađa tuga. Ali jednog dana, u proljeće jasno, Kad sunašce budi ljubičice blage, Na grudi mu pade jedno čedo krasno I poljupcem tače usnice mu drage; A mlađano momče, kad joj oči zglenu, U neznanoj čežnji zadrhta i prenu Kao slabi listak vrh grančice nage... On zna nebo plavo, zna sunašce jarko Niz plavetna brda kad silazi ti'o, Zna i jutro vedro i proljeće žarko, Ali njezin pogled miliji mu bio. On je mnoge snove u samoći snivô, Al' ni jedan nije tako zlatan bivô Kao što je sada njezin osmjeh mio. I dani su tekli. Kô što vjetrić bludi Pa miluje cvijeće i s njim šapće ti'o, Bludio je i on daleko od ljudi I u guste sjenke s draganom se krio; Od jutarnjeg sjaja pa dok nojca sađe I dok zlatni mjesec za vrhove zađe, Od plavog spomenka s njom je vijence vio. U razdanku jednom kad lutahu sami, Rog lovački jeknu i žubor zavlada, I košuta plaha u jutarnjoj tami Pred brzim hitaše bez nada, A mila, kô zora, kao istok plavi, Knjeginjica svijetla sa pratnjom se javi - Pa kad viđe momka, zadrhtala mlada. Ta pred nju je mnogo vitezova kleklo, Nju su mnoga usta sjajnom zvijezdom zvala, Mnogo joj je srce žarku ljubav reklo, Ali svoga srca nikom nije dala. No gle, sad pod sjenkom ove gore divlje Radosno joj srce zakucalo življe I pred divnim momkom stala. "Oj neznanče mladi, ti ljepši od svije', Primi ružu ovu i dvoru me prati: Pod kopčama zlatnim za te srce bije - Srce ću ti dragi iz njedara dati; Prestolom i krunom i silama svijem, I žarkijem suncem na kome se grijem, Tebe, samo tebe, ja ću, dragi, zvati!" "Hajde!" I on pođe - o, nevjera kivna, A ostade moma prezrena i sama. Za suzom je tekla ona suza divna I pod lednom santom srce joj se slama; Ali zaman suze, više sreće nema, Samo prazni odjek njenom bolu sprema Dolina i gora, noć i mrtva tama. Tri puta je ljiljan venuo i cvao, A njoj gora bješe i sastanak i druga; Njezin sjetni glasak dragana je zvao Kô što slavuj zove zvjezdice iz luga; Ali slatka nada uzaman je bila, Ona je i dalje jadne suze lila, A smrvljeno srce morila je tuga. I jednoga dana, kada istok plavi Sa rumenim ognjem noćni veo zgori, Bog čežnje i bola njoj se tiho javi, Pa u zvučnu harfu jadnu momu stvori. One zlatne žice - to su kose njene, A zvuk što se s bolom s tankih žica krene, To je sjetna duša što nam ljubav zbori. I sada kad ponoć s mirnim sankom pane I kad vjetar duhne u gorama jače, Kad daleki mjesec svrh grane, Pa se plave rijeke u srebro oblače, - Tužno, kô da negdje anđô suze roni, Kroz duboke sjenke njezin uzdah zvoni I s bolom se gubi i kroz nojcu plače. VIZIJA Ponotnji me sanci pozdravljaju zvukom... Pod tankim dovode mi dragu; Ona mene grli svojom mekom rukom, Ja joj gladim čelo i kosicu blagu: Draga, što su tako tvoje usne blijede? "Dragi, sa nedragim one otrov piju". Draga, što ti tako mutno oči glede? "Dragi, na moj vijenac one suze liju". Draga, što su hladne tvoje ruke tako? "Dragi, nemilome uzglavlje su one". Draga, tvoje srce ne udara jako. "Dragi, ono pusto u jadima tone". Draga, što ti glasak dršće, šta te mori? "Dragi, bogu kletvu, tebi ljubav zbori". Draga, na tvoj duvak moja suza pada. "Dragi, na tvom srcu ja umirem mlada". *** Ja ne znam da si meni U čašu otrov lila I da je tvoja duša Nevjera hladna bila. Ja ne znam da je lažan Osmjejak usnâ tvoji' I u tvom mekom glasu Da pusta varka stoji. Ja ne znam, dok si mene Idolom svojim zvala, Potajno da si drugom Plavi spomenak dala. Ja ne znam, kad sam s tobom U tihoj noći bio, Anđeo sudbe moje Da je suzice lio. Ja ne znam... U onom času Kad suza sreće kanu, Kad prvi, slatki poljub Sa tvojih usnâ planu, - Umro sam i izdahnô... I sad, kad ponoć tavna Širokim plaštom skrije Gore i polja ravna, Ja bludim s tobom, mila, I tvoje ime zborim, U tavnu vječnost gledam I ljubim, dršćem i gorim... *** Probudi li suze tvoje Tajni uzdah noći mrtve? Poznaješ li da iz groba Plače glasak tvoje žrtve? Poznaješ li sjenku onu Što kroz notnju tamu hrli, Pa pred tvoje dvore slazi Pa pragove tvoje grli? Saznaje li oko tvoje Njenu tugu što je mori? Da li vidiš tamna sjenka Kako dršće, kako gori? Da li vidiš u tom plamu, Što je vječnom žudnjom zgara, Da se prizrak lica tvoga Sa osmjehom nježnim stvara? Ne, zaborav sve je skrio Iz ledenih tvojih grudi, Ti ne znadeš jadno srce Da za tobom i sad žudi. Ti ne znadeš da iz groba Još se diže ljubav mrtva, I da tebe i sad ljubi Moje srce - tvoja žrtva... NE KUNI ME! - Pod prozorom Ne me, milo zlato, Što ti blage snove kratim; Ah, ja ginem, ginem strasno I od slatkog bola patim. Meni srce mira ne da; Ti ga, sunce, cvijetom stvori, Pa sad samo u te gleda - Da procvjeta il' sagori. *** Prisluškujem šapat zvijezda daleki', U kosu mi mjesec zlatne zrake svija; Sa maslina struji povjetarac meki, Pa grozdove mlade na lozici njija. Ponoć je... Nebesa trepere i sjaju, Priželjkuje slavuj u džbunu kraj staze, I negdje daleko slatki glasi staju, Kô da u grobove pokojnima slaze. Ne kida me nemir, nit' me boli dave. Noć mi ljubav šapće, pruža sreću blagu; Kô bor, što se diže u svodove plave, Ja sam jak, ja nosim u svom srcu snagu. Moja draga, dođi! Duša mi je jako Zaželjela milost i poljupce mlade, Ti sa milog oka zbriši sanak lako Pa mi hajde kradom, da majka ne znade. POKLIČ ZMAJU Prosijajte luče blage Svrh etira zvjezdanoga, A vi srpske seje drage Od Timoka do Jadrana Berte kite s lavor grana, da uz trepet zlatnog sjaja Sapletemo v'jenac slave, Oko čela, oko glave, Našeg Zmaja! Druže zv'jezdam', suncu jarkom, Ti ljubimče božjeg sjaja, Ti si svojom pjesmom žarkom Kroz oblake naših jada Slao iskre novih nada - Što klonule s vjetrom spaja; - Od Timoka do Jadrana Bio melem ljutih rana, Uzdisaja... O, malen je v'jenac pao Na to čelo, dični Zmaju, Ti si viši v'jenac dao Svome rodu, naraštaju; U nj si s neba sunce snio, Zv'jezdama ga okitio, Od Timoka do Jadrana Na vihoru mutnih dana Da rod griju! Slava žaru - srcu tvome Na kome se Srbin grije! Slava duhu velikome Nad kim zlatno nebo bdije! Slava pjesmi što se vila Po stoljeća srpskom kraju, Slava glasu tvojih vila! Slava tvome umnom sjaju! - Slava Zmaju! PONOR Ponoć huji, mrak i tama, Vihor trese šume gole; Pred dverima starog hrama Grešnici se Bogu mole; Kandioca plamen zračni Pokazuje lik im mračni. Jedan veli: "Vječni, prosti, Ne ubijaj kaznom strogom! Praotaca svete kosti Zgazio sam drskom nogom; Ja sam svoga brata klao - Za kolajne rod sam dao". Drugi veli: "Vječni, prosti, Robljem držah svoje sluge, Ja ih nikad u žalosti Nit' u bolu njihne tuge Ne utješih blagim gledom - Ja ih... ja ih... vješah redom". Treći veli: "Vječni, prosti! Majka mi je dobra bila, Gledeć' sina, od radosti, Nebeske je suze lila; Al' ja prezreh ljubav neba - Skapa majka žudna hljeba"... I četvrti veli: " Prosti! Ja sam pusto blago krio, Dođe patnik pun žalosti, A ja?... Ja sam st'jena bio: Gledao sam, kostur goli kako s gladi pada doli". I zaćuta grešna grupa, Ruke dižu pa se krste; Al' pričesti zlatna kupa Na trapezi časnoj pršte, Pršte kupa, kletvu zbori, Pred njima se ponor stvori. Kroz kubeta tamna gori Glas duboki jekom bije: "Prokletstvo vam nebo zbori A milosti za vas nije! Ko se jednom paklu preda, Tome nebo milost ne da!" I nevidna sveta ruka U mračnu ih bezdan jurnu, A k'o tresak gromnog zvuka Glas odjeknu kroz noć burnu: "Ko se jednom paklu preda, Tome nebo milost ne da!" I minuše ljeta mnoga, K'o proljetna magla tija, A još i sad, k'o smrt stroga, Taj duboki ponor zija, I sin vjerni praotaca U nj s prokletstvom kamen baca. A kad sova kroz noć prhne Kad duboke magle brode, Kad aveti, sjenke crne, Na sastanku kolo vode: Iz ponora jauk dođe - To grešnika grešnik glođe... NOĆ Noć je nijema, Tebe nema, Nema sanka mog; Duh se bori, Jad ga mori Al' ne čuje Bog... Čelo stisnem, Ciknem, vrisnem, Zovem sreću, spas: Gluho doba S pusta groba Javlja mi se sovin glas. Zv'jezde sjaju, - U mom kraju Samo golem mrak, Samo katkad tvoja slika Što ozari mučenika K'o mogilu varljiv zrak... ORAČU Ori polje, ori bolje, Da slobodan razvoj bude; Rodiće ti milo polje, Radeniku Bog će dati, Radenik će zlato brati Oštrim srpom s mile grude. Ori polje, ori bolje, Muškom snagom a bez nika, Jer uz snagu kad je volje Sama sreća bliže brodi, Izobilje sobom vodi Pod krov časnog radenika. Ori polje, ori, ori! Čuj! Kako te ševa hvali, U slatkoj ti pjesmi zbori: Blagosloven tvoj trud bio, Nebo dalo sve, što htio 'Ranitelju tica mali'! Ori polje, ori dalje, Eno lagan oblak plovi, To Bog dobri rosu šalje, Da spušteno sjeme poji I da djelo ruku tvoji' Izobiljem blagoslovi!